


一个雨夜

by the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise/pseuds/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise
Summary: 大概是S2E13的脑洞，没有看到这里的可能会被剧透一脸.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, 拔杯 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	一个雨夜

大概是S2E13的脑洞，没有看到这里的可能会被剧透一脸，顺便求推荐拔杯的肉，粮荒中。

正文：  
窗外的雨下的很大，寒风不断从破碎的窗户里灌进来，屋里没有开灯一片昏暗。奔涌而出的红色密密麻麻地填充着Will的视网膜，浓郁的血腥味像一张密织的网把他罩住。

Abigail不断发出痛苦的呻吟声，这声音随着时间的推移慢慢地变的微弱。不能救下Abigail的无力感仿佛要把Will整个人撕个粉碎，腹部因为手术刀造成的伤口和这个比较起来完全不算什么。

如果当初没有做这样的决定而是选择和Hannibal一起离开，现在会不会大不相同。

想到这里Will像被放了气的瑜伽球，突然失去了浑身的力量瘫倒在地上，他的意识逐渐变的模糊不清。

再次睁开眼睛仍然身处在这间屋子，但是周围的环境变的大不相同，虽然窗外依然下着雨，完好的玻璃抵御住了室外的寒冷，即使是幽暗的室内也变得柔和了起来。

没有血腥味，没有Abigail的尸体，室内摆设整整齐齐，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

Will这才想到刚才的种种只是他的噩梦，太过于真切仿佛那些事真实发生过。Abigail已经死了，怎么可能再死一次。

他从纷乱的思绪中抽出身来，这才意识到自己的双手，双脚被麻绳捆住，侧身固定在床上。

下半身未着寸缕，只有那个肉孔处插着一根硅胶质地的震动棒。

这不是第一次他醒来遇到了这种情况了，这种痛苦和愉悦的画面像是空中的微尘漂浮在他的记忆里，起初他以为是幻觉，直到后来才坚信是Dr. Lecter在他不知情的情况下对他的身体做了什么。

他咬了咬牙，心里愤恨了一下，但是下身传来的一丝抚慰，让他的身体颤抖了一下，也让那股怨恨烟消云散了。

他定了定神，打起了十二分的精神，他知道这大概又是Dr. Lecter对他的身体做的什么奇怪的实验，他绝对不会让他得逞，他是一个坚强的男人，不会那么轻易的缴械投降。

脚步声由远及近，木质的门发出“支呀”的一声，穿着西装的屋主人推门而入。

Will大声喊道：“放开我，Hannibal。”

Hannibal看着Will微微发红的脸颊挤出的愤怒的表情，他微笑着抚摸着Will下巴说：“Will也很享受吧，不想看看继续下去你的身体会变成什么样吗。”

Will剧烈地扭动着身体希望可以挣脱绳索的束缚，可是这精巧的绳结并不是那么容易就挣脱开的。

Hannibal摇了摇手里的震动棒遥控器接着说：“看来现在的档位还不能让你满意。”

震动大幅加强的冲击，给Will的后穴带来酸酸麻麻的体验，紧紧吸着震动棒的肉壁好像又把这根没有生命的硅胶棒吃入了一些。

Will的呼吸变的急促起来，早已经挺立的欲望上的泉眼汩汩地不断流出蜜汁。

Hannibal对Will的反应很满意，和善的对他说：“我先去招待下客人，等下来回来招待你。”

屋内又变的安静下来，只有震动棒的声音和Will的心跳声。

Will像一只被抓住的鱼，而这个鱼钩就是插在他蜜穴里的震动棒，它激起了他的欲望，折磨着他，却让他无法释放。

这种甜蜜的生理痛苦夹杂着精神上承认落入了Hannibal陷阱的恐惧让他意识恍惚，他再次陷入了幻觉。

他感觉到自己的手脚被松绑，震动棒也不知道到哪去了，身体却被摆弄成雌兽等待交配的姿势，撅着屁股等待雄兽的进入。

虽然看不见对方，但是他知道他是谁，他就是那个长着鹿角的男子，他的梦魇。

他想挣脱，却无济于事。身体被牢牢的压着，除了力量的压迫，恐惧和厌恶的感情也萦绕在Will的周围。

这种感觉让他的身体微微颤抖，性器也早已软了下来。

鹿角男没有发出任何声音，干净利落的进入了Will的身体。

粗壮的阳具弄的Will下体撕裂一般的疼，但是它没有任何停歇反而探索着震动棒没有涉足的更深的秘地。

这有力量的抽送慰藉Will刚才没能满足的淫道，它们紧紧的包裹着摩擦着入侵者，痛感也渐渐被快感取代。

一波又一波的愉悦的信号从下半身传送到大脑，热气从体内不断喷涌而出，Will的身体不断的颤栗着。

即使没有镜子，他也知道自己被鹿角男的侵犯弄的神魂颠掉。

想着像这样打开身体给鹿角男进入自己，被弄的喘息连连的自己让他又羞又恼。

然而这种想象不仅没有帮助他逃离这种状态，反而煽风点火放大了身体里的愉悦。

名为快感的怪物把Will逼到了死角，他没有别的选择，只能缴械投降。

就在此时，Hannibal推门而已，Will的理智又飞了回来。

鹿角男并没有放过Will，他让Will跪在他的身上面对着Hannibal，当然他的阳具还是嵌在Will的身体里。

Hannibal好像完全看不到鹿角男似的，温柔的抚摸着Will已经熟透的脸。湿漉漉的眼睛让Hannibal的心里非常的荡漾。

Will的后面被粗暴的侵犯着，唇却被温柔的照顾着。口中本来泄出的呻吟也因为嘴巴被堵住而变的支离破碎。

柔软温暖的舌头滑入了Will的口腔，和他的舌头交缠在一起，交换着口中的津液，让他的心脏狂跳起来。

灵活的舌头勾勒着Will口腔中敏感脆弱的部位，这种温柔体贴让Will深深的沉溺其中不可自拔。

然后身后的鹿角男不会这么作罢，他玩弄着Will性器敏感的顶部，把他的注意力完全拉了回来。

Hannibal仿佛察觉到情人的异样，嘴巴离开了Will诱人的双唇，而是攻击起了颈部突出的喉结。手也没有闲着，一只手扶着Will光裸的肩膀，另外一只手挑逗着他艳红色的乳珠。

不是羽毛抚弄一般轻轻的掠过，而是用了一些力气的掐拧，带了十足的霸道占有的意味。

这举动让Will不禁叫出了声来。

这声音鼓动了Hannibal和鹿角男，黑色的手爬上了Will的另外一个乳珠，下身也剧烈地运动了起来。

结果当然是引起了一连串愉悦的淫声，Will极力像抵抗这种感觉，毕竟可是当着Hannibal的面被他憎恨的鹿角男操着。

但是这种感觉实在太爽了，好像坐云霄飞车一般，快感一下子把他带到了云端。

身体从里到外透着热气，光裸的皮肤上布满了密密的汗珠，整个房间弥漫着性液的腥臊味，急促的呼吸声，肉体的撞击声，舔舐的水声以及低沉颤动着的男性呻吟。

终于Will一泄如注，白色的浊液喷溅出来，但是Will并没有满足。这反而更像开启了他身体里的某个神秘按钮，让他的身体更加饥渴，他渴望更多。

他们换了一个姿势，Will像狗一样趴了下来，他身后依然是插入他的鹿角男，而面前是脱掉了衣服的Hannibal。

Hannibal深色的阳具爬满了勃发的血管，看起来有些可怕。

他插入了Will的嘴里，并且快速抽插起来，一次比一次更加深入。

突然进入口腔的异物让Will有些措手不及，他的脸色憋的深红，眼泪也夺目而出。

这可怜的表情更加激发了Hannibal的施虐欲望，他用粗大的阳具玩弄着他的喉咙。

“Will，我们不是练习过很多次了，你可以做的很好的。”

口腔被填满的Will没有办法去反驳Hannibal，并且他的身体已经出卖了他，才释放过的性器再次挺立起来。

Will像一个漂着巨浪中的小船，被两个舵手驾驶着，已经完全迷失了自己，不知道过了多少时间，Hannibal换了一个姿势。

Will被Hannibal和鹿角男夹入中间，前面是火热的人类皮肤，而背后怪物的肌肤和前面的火热比起来带着丝丝凉意。

他的意识更多的关注被两根阳具塞满的肉穴，疼痛和愉悦源源不断的从下身涌上来。

艳红的小嘴旁边布满了粘稠的液体，贪婪的吮吸着插入它的两根肉棒。

它已经取代了大脑，成为了新的器官总司令。

在它的指挥下，肉壁缠绕着入侵者，腰肢无规则的扭动起来，口水、眼泪漫了出来。

它还是一个优秀的音乐家，指挥着喉咙发出美妙的淫声。

“Will…Will…...”

Hannibal轻声呼唤着他的声音。

他此时没有办法用声音去回应Hannibal，身体在在入侵者的进攻下溃不成军，脑中空无一物，扭动着身体只想快点释放。

“Will…Will…...”

呼唤的声音再次传来，释放之后得到了满足他的脑子终于变的清晰了一些，才意识到刚才的那些都是幻觉。

他依然是裸身躺在床上，没有什么鹿角男，Hannibal衣着整齐的站在床边看着他，露出似笑非笑微妙的表情观察实验对象一样看着他。

唯一不同的是床单上可疑的粘液，散发着那种东西的味道。

Will为自己刚才的幻觉羞愧不已，被Hannibal的耍弄更是令他非常懊恼。

他是一个好的垂钓者，他对自己有信心，他可以扳回一城。

他要用自己做鱼饵，来抓住作弄他的Hannibal.

“Hannibal，放开我。”

听到了这话的Hannibal好像有些无动于衷。

“你不会觉得就这样我就满足了吧？”

说这话的Will面色潮红，眼睛带着水汽，语气也拿捏的刚刚好。

看到这样的Will，谨慎的Hannibal虽然知道这是一个陷阱也只能自愿上钩。

手脚终于获得了自由的Will第一件事就是把Hannibal推到在床上。

绵密的亲吻着他的嘴唇，挑逗着他的舌头，身体也隔着衣服摩擦着他的重点部位。

他是男人，对如何取悦男人了如指掌，更何况这个男人还是和他有过数次经验的Hannibal。

他无比了解他的身体，甚至比了解自己更多。

他一个一个解开Hannibal衬衣上的扣子，慢条斯理，仿佛在拆开礼物的包装盒，而Will才是那个礼物。

两个人距离非常近可以听见彼此的心跳，感受到彼此的呼吸。对方显然没有看起上去那么淡定，Will心里有些开心一切都按照他的计划在行事。

他拉开Hannibal西装裤，露出白色的棉质内裤，内裤上突出的形状说明主人已经有些难以忍耐。

Will慢慢地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，低下头去隔着内裤舔舐着Hannibal的肉柱。

舌头掠过布的纹理，热量，硬度，活力透着这层织物传递而来。

Will心里闪过一丝退缩，但是他还是决定不要放弃。

他从床头拿了润滑剂，挤了一堆在手上，然后抹在已经被震动棒打开的小洞周围。

虽然是自己的手触摸，身体也再次起了反应。

强装镇定之后，他小心翼翼的撑开了自己的臀瓣，面对着Hannibal坐了下去。

在龟头进入他身体的时候，带来了一些痛感，但是他忍住了。

他前后摆动着身体，用自己柔软紧实的内壁套弄着Hannibal的那一根。

他的努力果然还是有回报的，身体里坚挺的利器便是一个证明。

但这种杀敌一千自损八百的招数也让他的身体有些招架不过来，两个人的呼吸变的越来越粗重，Will也有些达到极限，但是他知道生理就在眼前了，但是他不想冒险，只能换一个姿势先缓一缓。

Will换成了趴着被后入的姿势，这个姿势他也可以变成主导的那一个。

他调整了下心态，甚至试图背诵起之前上课的讲义来逃离快感的捕获。

Hannibal那个混蛋说不定也在背诵菜谱什么的来作弊，要不然他今天怎么比平时更加持久。

两个人终于一起冲刺到了终点。

Will有些虚脱的躺在床上，身体有些轻飘飘，仿佛置身于虚空中。

“再见，Will。”

Will有些不明白这是什么意思，意识到Hannibal的离开再阻止已经来不及。

身体好像被床牢牢的吸住，他拼命挣扎只是徒劳。

眼前的一切像玻璃碎成了无数个碎片。

Will从医院的病床上惊醒过来，剧烈的疼痛从缠了纱布的腹部传来。

这场漫长的梦境只是他往日记忆和幻觉的混合。

一起都已经来不及？不，他要再次见到他。


End file.
